


Sweet Surprise

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Tsukishima wants to get something for his boyfriend's birthday. Kuroo says otherwise. Of course, Tsukishima doesn't cooperate and plans to do something anyways.





	Sweet Surprise

Tsukishima is in a predicament. It’s a week before Kuroo’s birthday and he still hasn’t gotten him anything. The boy swears up and down that he doesn’t need anything. He has everything he needs already. Great friends, wonderful teammates, and the most perfect boyfriend anyone can ever ask for. What more could he want? Kuroo reassures Tsukishima that a phone call wishing him a happy birthday will be more than enough for him.  
  
Of course, that isn’t enough for Tsukishima. Even though he verbally accepted that Kuroo doesn’t want anything, internally, he hasn’t accepted it at all. He insists on getting him something. He groans as he plants his face into his pillow. He lifts his head up to send a text to Akaashi asking him for ideas since he’s known Kuroo longer. He is also more likely to keep things a secret from Kuroo. He sends the text and drops his head back down on the pillow, groaning once more. Why does his boyfriend have to be so difficult?   
  
Not even a minute later, his phone buzzes and he looks at it. He’s surprised that Akaashi texted him back so quickly.   
  
_Come to Tokyo_ are the words that Akaashi wrote.   
  
Tsukishima stares at the text for a few minutes before responding with a dozen excuses such as volleyball practice and money. Since it’s Akaashi he’s talking to, he comes back with a dozen and a half responses to those excuses. He even offers Tsukishima his place for him to crash at for the weekend.   
  
Eventually Tsukishima gives in after some back and forth banter and lets Akaashi know that he will find a way to get to Tokyo for Kuroo’s birthday. He knows his mother would be perfectly fine with him going to Tokyo to visit his boyfriend. She’s very happy to know that her sweet baby boy has more friends and knows that he is mature enough to go there on his own. He’s sure that his brother, Akiteru, would be more than happy to take him there. They like to make a big deal out of every little thing. Tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance at the thought.   
  
He goes downstairs and into the kitchen and sees that his mother is already preparing dinner. He stands there with his fingers laced together in front of him for a moment before gathering the courage to ask her about going to Tokyo next weekend.   
  
His mother turns around and notices him standing there as he opens his mouth to speak. “Oh! Kei! I didn’t know you were there. You’re so quiet,” she giggles.   
  
Tsukishima nods and mutters a sorry in response. He takes a deep breath and lets it out before asking that very important question. “Can I go to Tokyo next weekend to see Kuroo-san? It’s his birthday on Saturday.”   
  
“Of course! Do you need money for the train?”   
  
“I think I’ll be ok.”   
  
“Oh nonsense! I’ll give you some money after dinner. Make sure to buy him a gift, ok?”   
  
Tsukishima nods.   
  
“Dinner will be ready soon. We will talk more then.”   
  
Tsukishima leaves the kitchen to wash up before heading back down.   
  
Dinner is embarrassing as expected. His mother gushes about how happy she is for her son and how she hopes to meet Kuroo one day. Tsukishima dreads that day.   
  
After dinner, Tsukishima goes back to his room to finish homework and talk to Kuroo before going to sleep.   
  
Friday gets here before Tsukishima even knows it. He made sure to talk to Ukai about missing practice on Friday and Saturday earlier in the week. Ukai was hesitant, but when Tsukishima told him that he will practice with Kuroo and some of the other members of Nekoma, he was much more accepting of Tsukishima missing two practices.   
  
That is a lie. He won’t be in Tokyo in time for practice that night (though it would be at Fukurodani and not Nekoma) and he’s planning on seeing Kuroo on Saturday, but it’s the best excuse he can come up with to get out of practice.   
  
After school he drops off his school stuff at his home, he grabs his overnight bag and his mother takes him to the train station. She gives him a big hug and wishes him safe travels. She also makes sure that he lets her know when he’s arrived safely in Tokyo. Tsukishima reassures her that he will and gets out of the car and enters the station to board the train.   
  
The train is about a 2 hour ride from Miyagi to Tokyo. Thirty minutes prior to his arrival, Tsukishima makes sure to let Akaashi know that he will be arriving soon.   
  
When Tsukishima arrives, Akaashi is there to pick him up. He is very grateful to have a friend like Akaashi. He is always there to help him out when he can, he is easy to talk to, and he calls Tsukishima out on his bullshit when it needs to be called out on. The excuses Tsukishima was making to not go to Tokyo was one of those instances.   
  
“I’m glad you made it safely, Tsukishima-san,” Akaashi greets. “I hope the train ride wasn’t too boring.”   
  
“It was fine,” Tsukishima replies with a shrug.   
  
Akaashi smiles at Tsukishima and takes his bags. “My house is only 15 minutes from the station. My mother should have dinner ready by the time we get there.”   
  
“Thank you, Akaashi-san. I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.”   
  
“Anytime.”   
  
As Akaashi said, they reach his house in 15 minutes and his mother is just finishing up dinner, giving them time to put Tsukishima’s stuff in his room and get changed into more comfortable clothing. Tsukishima also takes the time to text his mother that he has arrived safely in Tokyo.   
  
After dinner, Tsukishima and Akaashi help clean up the dishes before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. They each take a shower, do their nightly routines, and then settle in for the night. Akaashi is sitting on his bed while Tsukishima sits on the futon that he insisted on sleeping on.   
  
“Are you sure Kuroo doesn’t know that I’m here? I’m worried Bokuto--”   
  
“I’m sure. Everyone has told Kuroo that they are busy tomorrow.”   
  
Tsukishima sighs, his heart pounding at the thought of tomorrow being the day he surprises his boyfriend for his birthday. “Thanks again, Akaashi-san.”   
  
“No need to keep thanking me. Now go to bed. You don’t want to oversleep,” he chuckles as he scoots off his bed to turn off the light.   
  
Tsukishima places his glasses over by his phone so no one accidentally steps on them and gets under the covers. He drifts off to sleep shortly after Akaashi turns off the light.   
  
Tsukishima is standing outside of Kuroo’s house early Saturday morning. Birds are chirping and the sun is shining brightly in the sky. He pulls out his phone and gives him a call.   
  
“Tsukki!” Kuroo excitedly shouts into the phone.   
  
Tsukishima flinches at the loud response, moving his head away from the phone before placing it back against his ear.   
  
“Good morning, Kuroo-san. Happy birthday,” he says, his heart fluttering and his body shaking from being so nervous. He really can’t believe he’s doing this.   
  
“Thank you! I’m really glad you called Tsukki.”   
  
“You’re welcome,” he pauses for a moment before continuing. “Do you have any plans for your birthday?”   
  
Kuroo sighs, “Not really. Everyone I called said they’re busy today. Why do you have to live so far away?” Kuroo groans as he falls back onto his bed.   
  
Tsukishima bites his lip guiltily. Even though he shouldn’t feel that way, they both knew going into this relationship that it would be hard because of the distance, but they were both determined to make it work.   
  
“I sent you a gift even though you told me not to. It should be there now if you want to get it.” His heart is racing at this point knowing that Kuroo will see him at his doorstep any moment now.   
  
“Oh yeah? You didn’t have to do that, Tsukki. This call is good enough.”   
  
Tsukishima can hear Kuroo’s footsteps as he quickly walks down the stairs to the front door. He feels like he’ll pass out when he hears the footsteps slow down. He hears the click of the door unlocking and a few seconds later he’s face to face with his boyfriend who nearly drops his phone, but manages to save it before it hits the ground.   
  
Tsukishima hangs up and pockets his phone. He looks at his boyfriend who’s staring at him in disbelief. “Hi,” he says softly.   
  
He can see tears welling up in Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo lets his phone drop out of his hands, not caring if it breaks as he wraps his arms tightly around the blonde. He can’t believe that this is real. That his boyfriend went out of his way to come visit _him_ . This truly is the best birthday ever. “Tsukki,” he whimpers into his shoulder that’s now stained with tears. “I love you so much. Thank you.”   
  
Tsukishima’s face turns a bright red from hearing Kuroo tell him that he loves him as he hesitantly wraps his arms around him. He didn’t mean to make Kuroo cry. Even if they are happy tears. He honestly wasn’t expecting that. Maybe the distance was getting to him too. He sighs and holds his boyfriend tighter. He brings a hand up to the back of Kuroo’s head and lightly scratches his scalp. He swears he could hear Kuroo purr.   
  
A small smile graces Tsukishima’s lips as he continues to scratch Kuroo’s head. “I love you too,” he whispers. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
